Many modern devices such as laptop computers, computer tablets, MP3 players, and smart phones provide high fidelity audio signals for internal or external speaker connectivity. Such systems may generate audio content digitally, convert the digital signal to an analog signal, amplify the analog signal, and deliver an amplified analog signal to an audio transducer. In some high fidelity systems, a digital-to-analog converter includes a current steering structure to provide for improved performance. In order to maintain high performance, the current steering structure of the digital-to-analog converter utilizes a plurality of current cells corresponding to the number of bits of the digital input signal. Each current cell includes two current sources that provide a differential current output signal to an amplifier for signal amplification and further signal processing. Output capacitance signals associated with each of the two current sources differential current output signals may not match. Significantly, unwanted signal distortion and noise may be introduced in the differential current output signals due to the unmatched output capacitance signals, resulting in decreased linearity of the amplified audio signal provided to a speaker and/or a headphone. Thus, a user may be subject to a less enjoyable experience using the device. In view of the foregoing, there remains a need in the art for improved current steering structures that provide for improved audio signal linearity.